


The Many Things of Christmas

by Adaka



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Christmas, I didn't even know what to put for a title tbh, ~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaka/pseuds/Adaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas, and you get to spend it with Jack, yay</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Many Things of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vicki_Venom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicki_Venom/gifts).



> This is for my friend who also has an account on here~
> 
> Happy Birthday friend ~~sorry it's a week late~~  
>  For all the rest of you reading this, one day she was listing out a bunch of ideas of what being with Jack for Christmas would be like, so (with her permission) I took those ideas and turned it into this story
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

"Done," you say quietly to yourself as you finish putting the final touches on Jack's Christmas present.  
  
You couldn't have finished a moment too soon because a second later Jack comes back from building a snowman for everyone who drives or walks by to see. His cheeks were bright red from being exposed to the cold outside and his hair was peppered with clusters of snowflakes that came to a rest after their long decent from the sky. "What'cha got there?" Jack asks as he takes off his black gloves, a lopsided smile forming on his face as he figured out it was his present.  
  
"You'll see," was all you said as you picked up the present and gently placed it under the lit up Christmas tree.  
  
"Aw," Jack puts, sticking out his bottom lip, "No fair."  
  
"You'll just have to wait until tomorrow morning," you say sternly, but couldn't help but to smile. Then you went to Jack and kissed him on his stubbled cheek and started, "How about, to take your mind off the present, I pop in Home Alone and then we..."  
  
"Make Christmas cookies!" Jack finished enthusiastically, eyes lighting up as a hit of green and red from the glow of the tree lights sparkled in his eyes.  
  
Your smile grew even larger at his enthusiasm. "Alright," you nodded, "I'll put in the movie and you get the ingredients ready."  
  
Jack nodded his head several times before he jumped off to the kitchen. You turned to the movie cabinet and searched for Home Alone. When you finally located it, you rushed over to the DVD player, put in the disk, and hit play. "Movie's in!" you shot, loud enough for Jack to hear.  
  
After a few moments of clattering bowls and baking sheets, Jack finally confirmed, "Everything is out for the cookies!"  
  
"Alright," You put your hands together and walked into the kitchen, "Let's get our cookie makin' on!"  
  
"Yeah!" Jack cheered, ripping open a bag of flour, causing the white powder to fly all across the room, "Oops."  
  
"It's alright," You laugh, brushing some of the flour off your sleeves, "It's just flour, it's not like it's a toxic, flesh eating chemical."  
  
"That's true," Jack said, cheering up a bit.  
  
"Hey now," You say soothingly and place a hand on his shoulder, causing some of the flour that was still on your hand to attack to his shirt. "It's alright. The flour gives the kitchen a more Christmasy look. It's like our very own snowfall in the kitchen."  
  
This caused Jack to cheer right back up to his hyper self and the goofy smile returned to his face, "Yeah, that's true."  
  
"Now what do you say we start making these cookies?" you ask, picking up the measuring cup.  
  
A little while later when you were cracking open one of the eggs, the egg decided to crack open far more than you expected it to, causing the yolk to mix in with the floury counter. "Don't eat the yellow snow, (Y/N)," Jack smirked, scooping up the slimy egg with a large spoon, "You might get salmonella."  
  
Once everything was mixed in, the cookie dough was pressed out into a large, creme colored rounded sheet that was placed onto the counter. Jack pulled out the small container of cookie cutters and set it next to the cookie dough. "You may choose the first one," Jack offered, leaning the container towards you.  
  
You study the various cut outs that were piled together in the container, but eventually settled on the Christmas tree. "Ah, the Christmas tree," Jack mused as if he was a waiter at a fancy restaurant evaluating your menu choice, "A marvelous choice."  
  
"Why thank you, Jack," You gave a small laugh and pressed the hollow Christmas tree shape into the dough.  
  
By the time you got your cookie shape placed on the baking sheet, Jack has already chosen what the next cookie would be and began pressing the plastic into the dough. "Is that a cow?" You ask, looking at the shape.  
  
"A Christmas cow," Jack corrected, carefully scooping the cut out cookie off the counter and onto the pan.  
  
"Well, in that case..." You looked through the container and pulled out the oddest one you could find, "This shall be a Christmas umbrella."  
  
"We all need an umbrella during Christmas," Jack nodded, "To cover our heads from the Reindeer droppings."  
  
You nod in agreement and push the plastic umbrella outline onto the creme colored dough.  
  
By the time all the dough had been cut out, three baking sheets were completely filled. "Think we'll have enough icing?" You ask as Jack shoves the sheets into the oven.  
  
"We should," Jack said, closing the oven door and setting the timer. "I got five different containers of frosting and ten different colors of icing."  
  
"Ten?" You ask, "Which colors?"  
  
"Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, pink, brown, black and white," Jack listed, laying out each color tube as he said it.  
  
"Good, more of a variety," You nod, "And what kind of frosting?"  
  
"Two white, two chocolate and one mint flavored one I found. Those alright?" Jack looked up from the frosting containers.  
  
"They're perfect," You grin.  
  
This caused Jack to grin as well when you asked, "What do you say we finish watching home alone until the cookies are ready?"  
  
"Perfect," Jack repeated, causing both your grins to grow.  
  
When you sat down, you heard a faint rustling on the tree right before Jack sat down. "What was that?" You ask.  
  
"Nothing," Jack lied as he hid the candy cane that he stole off the tree.  
  
"Sure," you nod, then turn back to the TV.  
  
The movie ended about three minutes before the cookies were done. In that time between the movie and the finished cookies, Jack managed to sneak off with another candy cane. "Oh Jack," You shake your head, "What am I going to do with you?"  
  
"What ever could you be talking about, (Y/N)?" Jack asked like he was clueless, taking the candy cane out of his mouth. "I'm completely innocent over here."  
  
"Innocent my ass," You roll your eyes, causing you both to laugh.  
  
You and Jack began spreading out the frosting, icing and butter knives as Jack began humming Happy Holidays You Bastard by Blink-182.  
  
During the span of two hours while decorating the cookies, you and Jack managed to consume about ten cookies. Jack eating seven while you only had three.  
  
After that, you both agreed that it was time for bed being as the clocks read 11:48. Also because 'Santa won't come unless you're sleeping' which was followed by a dirty joke about Santa 'coming' down the chimney.  
  
-*-*-  
  
"Jack, go to sleep," You whisper after putting up with two hours of his restlessly tossing around in bed.  
  
"I can't. I'm too excited for tomorrow!" Jack squeaked.  
  
"Or maybe it's because of all that sugar you ate today," you mumbled, a smile cracking his lips.  
  
"Sugar? What sugar?" Jack asked, looking you in the eyes.  
  
"I can still smell those candy canes on your breath," You smirked.  
  
"That's clearly the tooth paste," Jack denied.  
  
"Whatever," You shake your head, "Just try to get some sleep, we got a big day tomorrow."  
  
The next thing you knew, Jack was jumping on the bed yelling, "It's here! It's here! Christmas morning has finally arrived!"  
  
"Wha?" You look up at him, still half asleep.  
  
Once he saw you were awake, he jumped off the bed and took you by the hand and gave it a small tug until you crawled out of bed. "Come on, (Y/N)!" he urged. "Presents!"  
  
"You're such a child sometimes," you said, rubbing some sleep out of your eyes.  
  
"I know right? Sometimes I feel like a kid trapped in an adult's body," Jack said, still pulling you towards the living room.  
  
He practically dove under the tree to grab the presents and distributed them between the two of you. You let Jack open his first, causing wrapping paper to fly all over the room. "A giant cozy sweater!" He squeed, holding the clothing close to him.  
  
Once he was finished hugging his present, he slipped it over his head and lapped his arms around, casing the ends of the sleeves to make a flopping noise. He tore open the next present and exclaimed, "Oh boy, my old mini cooler!"  
  
"No, you little shit," You teased, laughing a little, "It's inside the cooler, I couldn't have your present sitting in the freezer or else it would have been gone by now."  
  
"Does this mean it's something edible?" he asked, ready to open the cooler.  
  
"You'll just have to open the lid to see, won't you?" You urged.  
  
Carefully, Jack raised the cooler's lid to reveal a package of six frozen burritos.  Just like the sweater, he hugged his second gift close to his chest. "Thank you, (Y/N)," said wiping away a fake tear, "They're beautiful."  
  
"Now remember," You warned, "Burritos are for eating..."  
  
"Not fucking," Jack continued, "Don't worry, I wouldn't fuck any of my Christmas presents. Of course, unless  _you_ were my Christmas present, wink wink."  
  
You looked down at the floor, grinning, then shook your head, "Jack, you don't say 'wink wink', you just...never mind."  
  
"Here," Jack pushed two presents towards you, "These are yours, courtesy of me."  
  
You picked up the first present, a flat square like shape that looked about CD case size. You ripped open that one first, not aggressively as Jack ripped his open though. When you saw what it was, you looked up at Jack with your mouth slightly gaping open. "This is the new All Time Low CD, it hasn't even been released yet! How did you..." You started but answered your own question.  
  
"Let's just say I got connections with the band if you know what I mean, wink wink," Jack smirked.  
  
"Of course," You nodded, then looked at the back of the case, "How could I ever forget. One of the perks of dating a band member I suppose?"  
  
He smiled and pushed the second gift closer towards you, "Don't forget about this one."  
  
Carefully, you set aside the CD and picked up the candy cane wrapping paper covered present. Once you got the paper ripped off, you revel it to be a Jack Skellington plushie in his Santa outfit. "Aw," you smiled, hugging the toy, "So cute."  
  
Jack grinned, happy to know you liked his presents then jumped up and announced. "At 12 o'clock P.M. today, the other three guys of that little old band of mine will be appearing at the front door, possibly bearing gifts and hopefully more things to eat."  
  
"Sounds fun," you say, standing up as well, "That leaves us about three hours to get everything ready."  
  
"That's if we don't get distracted with other things along the way 'wink wink'," Jack smirked grabbing you by the hands.  
  
You mimic his smirk and step forward to press a soft kiss against his lips. Once you broke away from the kiss, you joked, "Ah yes, those distractions will be the end of us."


End file.
